A Trinity Island Death Tribute
by Cenobia100
Summary: A story featuring the death scenes of Trinity Island, a hardcore Survival Island LP where the goal is to defeat the Enderdragon, the Wither and the Elder Guardian without dying. Played by CaptainSparklez, ProSyndicate, OMGFirefox and Jericho... Spoilers Inside


**A Trinity Island Tribute: The deaths (In writing form since I can't draw :D) **

**These will just be short paragraphs explaining the death, the normal stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker - Episode 3 (Blown up by a creeper)<strong>

While the others toiled away at the island's surface, I was the only one brave enough to go down, to mine up the minerals underneath our little island that we called home. It was only the third day, I felt like nothing bad could happen yet. And then the others started talking about death... Who would be the first to die? Sonja thought it would be Tom, going in guns blazing, going out in a storm of glory. Jordan thought he would be next, that he would get careless, and Tom... Who knew what Tom thought?

He may be reckless, but he was sure careful. But I was even more careful. I kept looking at my surroundings as a dug down, feeling the stones beneath my feet crumbling as I kept digging my pit into the walls. I had already blocked out the sounds of the others and was in the zone. I was focussed. Wiping some sweat from my forehead, I slammed my pick into another stone, as a wave of heat slammed into me, causing me to breathe heavily.

I could see a small cavern, and right there was a pool of lava and some redstone. Quickly, I placed down some diorite blocks to quell the lava, looking around the room.

"Guys, I found lava and redstone!" I called out, getting some rather plain responses in return, with some "good jobs" thrown in there.

There was no reason for me to dig into the ceiling, but something just felt right, you know. So I dug out a few blocks in the ceiling, and lo and behold, a cavern opened up above me.

"Wow!? What is this!?" I grinned for a moment and saw some coal ahead of me. Quickly, I dug into the minerals, announcing, "I am up getting miner-"

Then I saw it fall, a sudden green blur. My eyes widened, I felt myself recoil, and all I could think about was how stupid I had been. I had just opened up a hole in the ceiling, and my demise had fallen inside.

"CREEPE-"

**BOOM**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonja's Death - Episode 23 (Zapped by a Guardian)<strong>

"You can make it, you won't die! Get back in here!" Jordan grumbled, swimming through the underwater temple towards their entrance.

"If you could see what I see up here, there's like twelve of them!" I replied, scanning the waters below. It was a death sentence going back in there, and although I had three milk buckets, I was rather scared. I didn't want to tempt fate again... I had to live for Tucker...

"We need milk Sonja!"

"Fine..." I dived forwards into the freezing cold water, chugging my water breathing potion as I swam towards the temple. I could see the guardians all around me, and even with a Notch apple, I felt a bit scared. Moving my brown hair from my eyes, I managed to get to the temple without much of an issue, but as I looked back, I could feel the rays of the guardians piercing me. They were not hurting yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm down the hallway, do you see me?" Jordan asked.

I swam down the right hallway, seeing two guardians ahead of me. I quickly turned, seeing Jordan at the other end, guardians flooding through our entrance. "I've just gotta kill some of these guys!"

Suddenly, a felt something pierce my back. I screamed in pain as I felt myself swim along the hall. "Sonja, are you alright?!" Jordan called to me, but I winced and carried on.

Another beam hit me, causing me to gasp in pain and I managed to shout out, "I think I might die..."

"No Sonja! Don't die, you can't die, don't die!" Jordan encouraged, swimming towards me, a golden apple in hand, my salvation. I smiled, until I saw a guardian burst from the wall, separating the two of us. My eyes widened as I felt another beam slam into me, and I felt myself fall towards the floor. Jordan got hit with a beam, flying backwards.

"Oh my go-"

I saw that last beam fly towards me, slamming into my chest. I felt myself fly into one of the pillars, seeing red all around me. The water was turning crimson, crimson with my blood.

_Oh god... Tucker... I tried so hard. I'm so sorry..._

"SONJA!" I heard a voice call out. I could vaguely see Jordan above me, trying to pull me to safety, but it was too late. I just gave a faint smile...

**"Bye guys..."**

* * *

><p><strong>(I know it's not 100% accurate, but I have creative license!)<strong>

**~Cenobia100**

**~Billybo10000**


End file.
